(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling with a coupling ring on two coupling parts and also to an associated coupling ring.
A description of the specifications concerning the flexible joint coupling with a coupling mounted between two coupling parts, which, in turn, consists of an integrated coupling ring made up of separately vulcanized rubber-wedge metal parts to provide for fastening along the ring and are intermeshed with the coupling parts, is provided in the publication DE 196 39 304 A1. The metal parts of the coupling ring are solely composed of wedges which are evenly arranged along the radial direction of the dimensions and cover the entire shaft-width. Vulcanized rubber blocks, which are already mounted in line with the direction of the dimension, are integrated between the wedges against a pre-tensioned pressure bar. The coupling ring may be composed either of individual segments including at least one rubber block and both-sided vulcanized metal parts to be respectively connected in the form of wedges.
The screw connections between the coupling parts and the coupling ring positioned in between it are axially aligned in order to fit with the design of the coupling axis.
The fastening of the coupling ring and mounting as well as the dismounting of the coupling parts may involve some difficulties and additional efforts due to the inevitable requirement of an appropriate mounting device and—site in order to carry out implementation of the axial screw connections.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In addition to the above-mentioned, the publication DE 20 2004 003 933 U1 includes a description of the flexible ring coupling with its integrated coupling drive element, which primarily consists of a shaft-shaped coupling part made of flexible material, i.e. rubber in particular, whereas the connection of the shaft-shaped coupling part and its metallic element are vulcanized with bore holes to provide for a reach-through for each one of the coupling parts. However, the shaft-shaped coupling element is split within, at least, one of the metal parts with the gap being formed in doing so ensuring for the secure operation of the coupling with respect to the stability and fastening.
This means, that, at least, one fixing device needs to be mounted in line with the split metal part.
The shaft-shaped coupling element has vulcanized spring parts coming as fastening elements for mounting with both the radially and axially directed bore holes. The shaft-shaped coupling with its radially aligned bore holes is only fastened to that single coupling part which is radially aligned to the screwing connections. The bore holes are connected with axially aligned screw connections and, in so doing allow for the connection of the shaft-shaped coupling part with the other coupling element. With the radial borehole shape on the one hand, and the axial borehole shape of the shaft-shaped coupling part on the other hand, it is possible to provide for a radial-axial connection between the coupling parts, which are fastened to the coupling part. In cases, where the connection is supposed to be optionally mounted on the basis of a radial shape, the shaft-shaped coupling part needs to be splitted into at least two segments, which are to be assembled into the shaft-shaped coupling part during the mounting process.
The fastening of the coupling ring and mounting as well as the dismounting of the coupling parts may involve some difficulties and additional efforts due to the inevitable requirement of an appropriate mounting device and an assembly stand in order to carry out implementation of the axial screwing operation.
Please refer to the document GB 377 454 A for a description of a flexible ring coupling with two coupling parts and consisting of flexurally rigid arms providing for a range that allows for the positioning of parent parts which are in-vulcanized on both sides, whereas said parts are crimped between the arms by means of adjustable, radially screw-mountable metal plates, which are fastened to the external side edges of the flexible material wedges.
In doing so, the flexible material wedges are mounted between the opposing coupling parts, which would, thus be positioned between the arms with the flexible material wedges are segments with parent parts which are vulcanized on both sides and inserted into the radially guided recesses of the arms.
During the mounting process, the opposing parent parts of two adjacently positioned material wedges are supported by the respective coupling part's arm, whereas the parent parts are radially fastened to and supported by the arm, which is, in turn, made up of a metal plate provided with two holes. The adjustment of the static pressure is made by means of radial screw joints which are mounted vertically to the peripheral end ranges of the arms, as these are, when viewed from their end ranges, provided with two radially aligned threaded holes.
The wedge-shaped metal fastening elements usually consist of three parts and become one by the assembly of the both parent parts of the respective adjacent flexible material wedges and the metal plate, which is provided with two holes to allow for the radial screwing with the two radial threaded holes of the arms, so that the parent parts of the flexible material wedges are pressed in a radial way into the recesses (notches), of the respective coupling part's arms.
The flexible material wedges are connected with the parent parts on both sides and are designed in a cuneiform shape in order to fit with the ring axis. The elastic material wedges and their corresponding material wedges are segments, i.e. the material wedges bonded with their parent parts are segments, which are inserted between the notches of the staggered arms of the coupling parts and remain in that position after the completion of the mounting. However, this alone is not sufficient to meet the requirements of a consistent, unsplitted shaft. This is, because the segments are, in a first assembly step, inserted between the arms and, whilst being supported by the parent parts and, in the second step, conveyed in a bridge-like way to one of the coupling rings by means of the screw connection. That way, the bridge-like joining provides for a coupling ring without the need of a separate coupling ring in place.
A description of a wedge-integrated coupling with a standard shaft-shaped coupling element can be found in the document DE 20 2009 015 790 U1, whereas the shaft-shaped coupling element consists of many different rubbery-elastic segments. The segments have integrated fastening elements with mounting holes to be aligned with a driven machine assembly part as well as in-vulcanized parts that provide for a reduction of the elasticity.
Said segments are adjoined to each other by means of hinged-like connection parts and, in so doing, form a single-parted, radially extendable, shaft-shaped coupling element, which in turn, consists of segment-aligned radial and axial screw joints as well as of a hinge, which is mounted between two segment halves.
As is described in the specifications, the self-contained coupling element consists of at least two ring parts/ring segments and an integrated hinge joint, i.e. it is not subjected to the vulcanization process in full and, hence, not formed as a coherent, self-contained coupling ring. Hence, the design of the coupling ring is not intended to serve as a coherent, thus a whole and non-segmented coupling ring solely comprising of radial screw joints. The assembly requires an appropriate mounting device.
The document DE 295 22 268 U1 includes a description of a transverse drive integrated into a motor, whose rotor shaft runs in parallel to the drive axis of a rail vehicle which is connected with an axle drive. The axle drive consists of a bevel quill ring enclosed by a wedge-shaped ring, which is, partly, guided through the bevel quill ring. The rotor shaft with its power take-off end is coupled with the wedge-shaped ring by means of a motor-drive coupling, whereas the motor power take-off end is designed as both an angularly elastic and axial coupling.
The wedge-shaped ring is coupled with the bevel quill ring by means of a gear drive coupling. The wedge-shaped ring is provided with an axial end-fastening using spiral springs, which make for the wedge-shaped ring's rebound to its mid-position to the bevel quill ring in the event of a misalignment.
The coupling itself does, hence, not comprise of a whole, non-segmented coupling ring. A self-contained, integral coupling ring without any screw joints that may be fastened to the coupling parts is not provided.
The document DE 196 39 304 A 1 contains a description of a flexible resp. elastic joint coupling with a spacer shaft which is aligned between two coupling flanges, whereas the spacer shaft consists of separately vulcanized rubber-wedge metal parts to provide for an fastening along the coupling and are intermeshed with the coupling flanges.
The metal parts of the spacer shaft consist solely of evenly arranged wedges, covering the entire shaft width in radial direction starting from the peripheral edge. Vulcanized rubber blocks, which are already mounted in line with the direction of the dimension are integrated between the wedges against a pre-tensioned pressure bar.
This is the concept serving as the design for a coupling ring consisting of segments whose screw-joint is intermeshed in such a way that it forms coupling ring element, and, by means of the axial screw joint, connect with the intermeshed arrangement of the coupling hubs' arms. The implementation of a self-supporting coupling with an optionally radial screw-joint is not possible. Also in this case, the assembly of the coupling ring element should only take place using appropriate mounting device.
Furthermore, the publication 20 2005 015 769 U1 contains a description of a double joint coupling consisting of two joint planes and, thus, two coupling joints which are connected through a shaft, with one of the joint planes is aligned to a gear coupling joint with intermeshing which provides for an angular and axial compensation. The other joint plane is aligned to a torsion-proof, flexile coupling joint.
Conventional gear couplings with an integrated intermeshing for the torque transmission are used to connect a driving shaft in order to compensate the axially-parallel, axial, or angular shifts that may occur between the both shafts.
Conventional torsion-proof, flexile couplings, such as all-metal couplings are characterized by their capability of compensating possibly occurring misalignments by means of a spring mechanism. This comes along with the advantage that they provide for both a long life fatigue strength and freedom of maintenance. Yet, the elastic-plasticity level is quite low, which, in turn, results in more frequently occurring misalignments, so that the axial shifting clearance is rather restricted.
A description of another double joint coupling in the design of a transverse drive with an integrated motor can be found in the publication DE 295 22 268 U1. In this case, the rotor shaft of the motor runs in parallel to the driving axis of a rail vehicle and is connected with an axle drive, which consists of a bevel quill ring that encloses a wedge-shaped ring with parts of it running right within the bevel quill ring. The rotor shaft with its power take-off end is coupled with the wedge-shaped ring. The motor's power take-off coupling design comes as with both forms of elasticity, i.e. an angular and axial coupling. Using a gear drive coupling and a connection with the bevel quill ring, the wedge-shaped ring has an axial fixture, which is supported by coil springs at its end ranges with the coil springs providing for the wedge-shaped ring's rebound back into its mid-position, i.e. the bevel quill ring. Difficulties or problems may arise from the direct connection of the wedge-shaped ring with the bevel quill ring, whose intermeshing-mechanism does not allow for any replacement of the coupling joint's parts in the event of a defect or the like.